¡Enamorado de Annie Briter!
by Lunatica123
Summary: Terry se enamora de Annie... pasen y lean esta interesante historia!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Uno: Terry en el hogar de Pony

Habían pasado ya 2 años desde aquel día que Candy supo que Albert era el príncipe de la colina. Los niños del hogar de Pony estaban creciendo, muchos ya habían sido adoptados y varios eran nuevos. El hogar cada vez estaba más deteriorado. Candy y Annie colaboraban siempre que podían para mantenerlo estable.

Aquel día de primavera Candy se trepo al viejo árbol de su colina. Annie estaba dentro del hogar ayudando a la hermana María a preparar la sopa para los niños. Candy diviso un carruaje no muy lejos y lo primero que pensó fue que se dirigía a el pueblo o era un comerciante.

¡Qué sorpresa se llevo Candy al ver que el carruaje paro frente a la puerta del hogar!

Bajo rápidamente del árbol dispuesta a bajar corriendo para ver quién era…no lo pudo lograr. Se quedo parada bajo el árbol. Su corazón palpito rápido y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, quiso correr a abrazar al hombre que acababa de bajar del carruaje, pero no se pudo mover.

-Terry…-Murmuro esta mirando hacia el joven castaño que miraba para todos lados buscando a cierta rubia de ojos cristalinos.

Terrence localizo con la mirada a la joven perpleja que solo podía murmurar –"volvió"-

Terry subió la colina y si paro frente a ella y rio.

-Pequeña pecosa, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma- Se burlo Terry

-Terry…-Murmuraba esta que no cabía de su asombro.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar puso cara fría sin demostrar algún sentimiento hacia el castaño.

-¿No deberías estar con Susana? ¿Por qué has venido a visitarme?

-Nadie dijo que te visitaba a ti- Respondió Terrence con cara de pocos amigos.

Este comentario termino de destrozarle el corazón a Candy.

-¿Entonces a que has venido?-Pregunto la rubia con voz quebradiza.

Terrence la miro a los ojos y rio.

-¡Tarzan pecoso! Claro que eh venido por ti, te eh estado jugando una broma.-Rio Terry

Candy se esforzó por mostrar una ligera sonrisa, pero la verdad su broma no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

Entraron al hogar de Pony donde Annie estaba sirviéndoles la sopa a los niños. Annie se quedo sorprendida al ver a Terry.

Terry se acerco a Annie y al mirarla de cerca noto que estaba más alta, más madura, mas gentil, mas… ¿hermosa quizá?

-Annie-Sonrió Terry sonrojado cosa que Candy noto y le enfado un poco.

-Hola Terry-Respondí esta tartamuda ante la mirada picara del bombón que tenía enfrente.-Me…me tengo que ir…A…Archie me espera.

A Terry no le gusto mucho el comentario pero aun así comió a Annie con la mirada.

La hermana María entro con la fuente de sopa y rompió el momento incomodo.

-¿Terrence Grandchester?-Pregunto la hermana María

-Buenos días Hermana- Respondió este- Si, soy yo, Terry

La hermana María deposito la fuente en la mesa y estrecho amablemente la mano del muchacho.

-Gracias, muchas gracias-Le dijo la hermana

Candy que no entendía nada se quedo perpleja.

-¿Por qué gracias?

-El ah contribuido con ganancias al hogar durante 2 años Candy.

Annie se tropezó con una silla y por unos segundos imagino su cara estrellada contra el suelo, pero Terry la sujeto a tiempo de la cintura dejándolos en una posición un poco comprometedora.

-L…lo siento-Dijo Annie mirando directamente a los ojos de Terry. Mientras este se acercaba lentamente a sus labios hasta rozarlos en un cálido beso.

-¡Terry Grandchester! –Grito Archie que acababa de entrar justo a tiempo para ver como su novia y su mejor amigo se besaban.


	2. Chapter 2

Soy nueva en esto, y yo sé que no escribo muy bien *-* pero lo hago porque me gusta, por favor dejen review T-T es mi primer fic!, acepto dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, ideas ,de todo! BESOS!

Capitulo 2: Pequeños sentimientos

Archie se acerco furioso, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo su primera reacción fue darle un puñetazo a Terry, cosa que izo enfurecer al golpeado. Se empezaron a pelear a golpes (para no alargarles la historia se cagaron a palos, xD) y ambos quedaron moretoneados y lastimados. Archie levanto el puño para pegarle a Terry una piña en la cabeza pero Annie le detiene el brazo entre lágrimas.

-Por favor Archie, te lo ruego ¡basta, basta!- Sollozo Annie intentando que dejen de pelear.

Archie miro a los ojos de Annie y bajo el brazo.-Lo besaste Annie, lo besaste a él.

-Fue un accidente-Mintió.

Terry asintió parándose mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca. Mientras que la hermana María –horrorizada con la situación- ayudaba a los muchachos a vendarse las heridas.

Annie ayudo a Archie y Candy a Terry.

-¿Estás bien Archie?-Le pregunto Annie preocupada poniéndole suavemente el paño mojado sobre la cabeza.

-Esto te pasa por besar a Annie!-Replico Candy mientras le pasa el trapo áspero por la herida de la pierna a Terry.

-¡No seas bruta!-Grito adolorido Terry.

-Llorón-Susurro Archie entre risas.

Los niños que estaban en el comedor comieron su sopa alegres y contentos, ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que sucedía en la otra habitación. Sucy-De ya 13 años- Termino su sopa y sonrió. Ella-al ser la mayor-Siempre ayudaba a la hermana y a la señorita Pony. Levanto los platos de los niños que habían terminado de comer y abrió la puerta de la cocina tan solo al abrirla se le cayeron los platos estrellándose en el suelo.

-¡Lo siento!, me asuste…-Susurro Sucy apenada mientras levantaba los restos de cerámica partida.

Candy le dijo que no se preocupe y tomo el escobillón para ayudarla a barrer. Ambas se llevaban muy bien, para Sucy Candy era su hermana mayor.

Annie miraba a Terry de reojo, ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Por qué el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte? ¿Por qué estaba tan sonrojada? ¿Que era lo que sentía?

Miro hacia el techo y sonrió amor no podía ser, ese mismo sentimiento tenia por Archie y era más fuerte que nada en el mundo. Ella amaba a Archie, no podía sentir nada por Terry… ¿o sí? Rápidamente se borro los pensamientos de la mente sacudiendo la cabeza y se paro.

-Archie… ¿podemos ir a casa…por favor?- Le pregunto a Archie ocultándole la cara a Terry.

El la imito y sonrió.-Claro que si-. Este le extendió el brazo y ella correspondió su petición.

Archie miro asesinamente a Terry y salió del hogar con Annie del brazo.

-Me tengo que ir-Dijo Terry tomando su saco-Adiós Candy.

-¿Dónde te hospedas?-Pregunto la rubia algo sonrojada.

-En el hotel que está cerca de aquí.

El castaño se marcho y Candy se quedo sola sumisa en sus pensamientos.

-¡Tonto Terry!-Grito Candy pateando un mueble.

-Te gusta-Dijo Sucy barriendo.

-N..no me gusta!- Respondió. Claro que le gustaba, solo que no era correspondido…o al menos eso creía.

-Candice, se te nota, lo amas –Susurro la pequeña levantando la basura- Estar enamorado es hermoso.

Con esta ultima acotación Sucy se sonrojo.

-¿Y tu como sabes?-Le pregunto Candy haciéndole su típico gesto de :P

-P…pues no importa.-La pequeña peli-negra se sonrojo muchísimo-Además es un secreto quien me gusta.

Hola much s! espero que les este gustando, va a ser una historia un poco rara, todavía no decido si es que a Sucy le gusta Candy o Archie, xD ustedes díganme que les parece mejor! En el siguiente cap hay sorpresita :P Annie aclara sus sentimientos…¿el final?...NI CERCA.


End file.
